Normal Mythology
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: When Wyatt wishes to meet his online friend things don't turn out as planned she's from our world and when her presence causes Hank to return Weird Science may never be the same again. takes place during season 4 rated Tjust in case. Some x-over with various other shows.R&R pleaz.
1. A normal day

Normal Mythology

Normal Mythology

(Wyatt is sitting in his room on the computer talking to UFOGirl)

Wyatt- Do you like Weird Science?

Gary- How boring is this girl. She actually knows if you like science?

Wyatt- What's wrong with that?

Gary- She's a girl. Do you really expect a hott girl to ask you that?

Wyatt- Rachel would.

Gary- She's not Rachel… Rachel was a robot!

Wyatt- I know what Rachel was… that has nothing to do with UFOGirl.

Gary- You've been talking to her for three weeks… this… what's her name?

Wyatt- I don't know.

Gary- 3 weeks and you don't even know her real name?

Wyatt- We've decided not to complicate things. ( types) Yes, I like science ( gets response back) Who's my favorite person? (types) Isaac Newton ( gets response back) Ha Ha… your so funny? She thinks I'm funny.

Gary- The girl is obviously a loser I mean there is nothing funny about Isaac Newton.

Wyatt- You're just jealous.

Gary- I'm not jealous of you and your pretend girlfriend.

(Lisa zaps in)

Lisa- Hello, boys. What's going on?

Gary- Wyatt is talking with his pretend girlfriend UFOgirl.

Lisa- O, well.. you really don't have to be jealous of Carly. I'm sure if you got an account and met her she'd become friends with you too.

Wyatt- Carly? Lisa, have you been spying on my IM sessions?

Lisa- Maybe a little. And I think she'd like to meet you.

Wyatt- You could do that?

Gary- Wyatt, this is Lisa… she can do anything.

Wyatt- Good point. So, Lise, what do you say can you invite her only if she wants to come though.

Lisa- One penpal coming up.


	2. You got Lisa, Gary, and Wyatt

Disclaimer: I do not own Weird Science

Disclaimer: I do not own Weird Science.

Chapter 2: You got Lisa, Gary, and Wyatt

Meanwhile back in our world in 2008. Carly Andrews was on the computer talking with her friend Nylonman (secretly Wyatt but she doesn't know that)

Carly- What else should I ask him? Hmmm… well we've never talked about Weird Science before. He obvisiously enjoys it. All right… Um… I was wondering do you like Weird Science ( gets response back) Well, ask a stupid question… (types) Who is your favorite person? (response back) Isaac Newton? What… o (laughs) Cute… Science… Weird Science (types back) HA HA… you're very funny. Anyway, I gotta go. Talk to u later, Nylonman. Go out and save the world for me.

Wyatt- (types) Bye, UFO Girl I'll be searching the stars for you. Maybe we could meet sometime.

Carly- Maybe.

(Is about to sign off)

Lisa's voice- You've got mail.

Carly- That's weird… it's usually a man. Hmm (opens up the e-mail and the Weird Science song starts playing. A blue light comes toward her from the computer and sucks her quickly in and she goes speeding through the super highway so fast that her screams can't be heard. She goes through the space time continuum as time passes her and she gets pulled out of the computer where she rockets through Wyatt's computer hits his wall and falls unconious)

Wyatt- She is ok?

Lisa- I hope so… I forgot to tell her to hold on.

Gary- I told you she was a loser.

Wyatt- I don't know she's kinda cute. Besides, how would you like it if someone called you a loser!

Gary- Wyatt, people call me a loser all the time.

Lisa- I think that's his point.

Wyatt- I can't wait to talk to her… we have so much in common. I think she's coming around.

(Carly blinks her eyes a few times and the first person she sees)

Hi, UFOgirl.

Carly- ( her focus comes back and she screams) Where am I? What am I doing here? WHAT AM DOING HERE!

Gary- It was his idea.

Carly- O my god… ( gets up) There has to be an explianation for this… I mean this doesn't happen to normal people. I… I… (Wyatt walks over toward Carly)

Wyatt- It's ok. No one is going to hurt you. I'm Wyatt but you know me as Nylon man and these are my friends Gary and Lisa. And your name is?

Carly- No… no… NO! NO! NO! This isn't happening to me.

Lisa- Her name is Carly Andrews and she's jumpier than I thought.

(there is a knock on the Wyatt's door. And his family enters)

Wayne- What is all the noise up here?

Wyatt- Sorry, dad.

Lisa- Entirely my fault my sister Jennifer and I were teaching them how to play scream tag. We'll keep it down.

Wayne- And you are?

Lisa- Sophia… Sophia… Vanderburg. And this is my sister Jennifer. She's new in town and Gary and Wyatt were kind enough to show around.

Marcia- Well, I suppose that's all right. But Wyatt remember our rule about girls in the house.

Wyatt- All right, mom.

(Wayne and Marcia exits. Chett is about to)

Carly- Hey, Chett!

Chett- You talking to me?

Carly- No. I'm talking to the big goon behind you… yea I'm talking to you… You're a scum sucking jackass who smells like a horse's behind and you're gonna dive into a big steaming pool of diaherra and drown in it! O, and you're gonna do it while going after your pokey the puppy book!

Chett- What did you just say to me!

Carly- O, I think you heard me. You scum sucking diaherra boy!

Chett- Your friend has some mouth on her, sis. I think I'll rearrange it! ( takes her and tries to hit her and she ducks. He rams his head into the door) You're really gonna get it now! ( he hits her and punds the snot out of her until she's unconious)

Wyatt- Lise! Do something!

(All of a sudden a jeep comes up with all of Chett's friends)

Friend #1: Yo,Chett! We're going to strippers r us… get your ass out here, man!

Chett: Whoa! Coming, fellas! Catch you geek wags, later. (Chett exits)

Wyatt- This was not a good idea. How long is she gonna be here?

Lisa- Could be days, weeks, months, years you know my magic doesn't have a constancy.

(A few hours later Carly starts to come around. She blinks her eyes open and when she sees them screams again)

Gary- Will you stop doing that?!

Carly- (closes her eyes and opens them again… does it over and over and over until she finally gives up) Why am I still here?!

Gary- You really think if you close your eyes we'll just disappear?

Carly- That's what should happen.

Lisa- Things don't quite work that way around here.

Carly- You're telling me. ( notices down at her bruised stomach)

Wyatt- Why did you insult Chett I told my brother is aggressive.

Carly- I ( coughs) had to prove something to myself.

Gary- What that girl could be beaten to pulp?

Carly- No. But now that my question has been answered could you please send me home. I'm not suppose to be here!

Lisa- I'm sorry. But there isn't anything we can do.

Carly- Yea I have to wait until the spell is over and blah blah blah! Well, if you need me I'll be away from here until the spell is over! Excuse me. ( Carly limps out and slams the door)

Lisa- She took that pretty well.

Wyatt- She can wait until the spell's over that was a very mature.

Gary- More mature than us. Anyway, let's go to Hawaii. I feel like seeing some beach bunnies

Wyatt- I could go for some sun. Give Carly a few hours to calm down about… wait, did she say spell?

Gary- Did she say spell?

Lisa- She said spell.

Gary- She said spell.

Wyatt- She said spell! She knows…

Gary- You dink! You told her!

Wyatt- I didn't tell her anything, Gary! We never even talked about Lisa!

(They run out the door)

Lisa- Wait, where are you going?

Gary- To find Carly.

Lisa- Where is she?

Gary- over at the…

Lisa- Where do you go when you have problems?

Gary- to you.

Lisa- If I'm not around?

Wyatt- We panic!

Lisa- I mean like before you met me.

Wyatt and Gary- The Java Man!

Lisa- Good luck, boys.

Gary- You aren't coming?

Lisa- If she knows a spell brought her here who knows what else she knows I can't risk her seeing me again. You guys, go on ahead I'll stay here and do some research maybe I can find out more about her.

(exit Gary and Wyatt)

(Hank pops up on the computer scene)

Hank- (whispers) This is working out perfectly… no one suspects a thing as long as they are preoccupied with little Carly my plan will go down without a hitch. Who knew the future could be used to my advantage. Thank you, AOL. I will be coming again.


	3. The girl who knew EVERYTHING

Ch

Ch. 3: The who knew… EVERYTHING

(Carly is in the Java man sitting by herself drinking hot cocoa. Enter Chett in his usual evil way)

Chett- Move, Rejects R us!

Carly- Hi, Chett.

Chett- Are you deaf, you sewer scourrering freak!

Carly- No. You want to sit down? I'd like to apologize for calling you a scum sucking diaherra boy. It was wayyy out of line. I was just testing myself.

Chett- What you wanted to see if girls could be beaten to a bloody pulp?

Carly- (laughs) That's exactly what Gary Wallace said… but no. and I'm sorry for com paring you to Gary. I just… I needed to prove this was real. And apparently it is so my insulting you was just stupid. And now I have to avoid Gary and Wyatt and I just wish I could go back you know.

Chett- Listen, I'm usually not this interested but I can't stand to see chicks cry so spill.

Carly- I can't… I

(Enter Wyatt and Gary)

O, damn! I knew this was not a good place to hide. Excuse me. Chett, could you cover for me?

Chett- Why would I do that?

Carly- (looks in her coat) I'll give you 20 bucks.

Chett- ( takes money) cover for who?

Carly- You're the greatest. ( hugs him and kisses him on the cheek and then toward the girl's restroom)

Gary- She was just here. I swore I saw her from the window!

Wyatt- ( goes over to Chett) Chett, have you seen the girl from earlier who insulted you?

Chett- Well... I don't believe I know who you're talking about?

Wyatt- How much? 10?

Chett- Higher.

Wyatt- 15?

Chett- still not enough.

Wyatt- 20?

Chett- 24…

Wyatt- Do you have any money?

(Gary takes out his wallet) Gary-

I have two dollars

Chett- She's in the girls' restroom.

Wyatt- Thanks, Chett.

( they run into the girls room)

Carly- Is no place safe!

Wyatt- We just want to ask you a few questions.

Carly- So you came into the ladies room? You could have waited or had zapped out… there are options.

Gary- We could also have had a giant gorilla fly in and take you away we're just 15 year old boys give us a break.

Carly- I'm just a 21 year old girl… give me break. I know you have questions and I know I slipped up but I can't tell you anything.

Gary- Why not? Because it will reveal for evil plot for stealing Lisa from us and using her to take over the world!

Carly- No. You're insane.

Wyatt- He's not as insane as you think.

Carly- Listen, I'm not Phoebe Hale you don't have to worry about me stealing Lisa and getting my own TV show. ( gasps and covers her mouth)

Wyatt- That's what we want to know. What do you know?

Carly- Everything.

Gary- Everything… eh? What's 5 X 5

Carly- 25

Gary- Ok… 12 X 12

Carly- 144

Gary- the 15th president of the United States?

Carly- Lincoln I think… yea Abe Lincoln.

Wyatt- Gare, what does that have to do with anything?!

Gary- Wy, she said she knew everything I was just testing her.

Wyatt- She meant about us.

Gary- Let me just ask her one more.

Wyatt- One.

Gary-Who was the 43rd president?

Carly- Wyatt Donnelly. (gasps and covers her mouth again) I have to get out of here!

(She tries to run for the door)

Wyatt- Gary! The door!

Gary- On it! (blocks the door)

Carly- Ugh! I'd be better off with your bubble gum clones! I'm doing it again!

Wyatt- So you know about Lisa, you know about me as president, you know about Phoebe, and you know about the clones… what else do you know?

Carly- A lot… I told you I know everything … but I can't be here… I'm disrupting the space-time continuum!

Gary- We've done that a thousand times.

Carly- I know. If you weren't here with me you would probably be doing it right now. Now before I risk time and space I should be going… God, I wish I could just get out of here.

(Suddenly Gary, Wyatt, and Carly disappear and are zapped into Wyatt's room)

I was not referring to with you guys.

Lisa- I thought you'd like to know that that is not the real Carly Andrews.

Wyatt- What? Then who is she?

Lisa- I don't know. But the real Carly was be born in 1987.

Gary- That would make her like 5!

Lisa- 9, actually.

Gary- You're not 9 are you?

Carly- No. I told you I'm 21.

Wyatt- Then who are you?

Carly- I'm Carly Andrews

Wyatt- Carly is 9

Carly- Well, I'm telling you the truth.

Lisa- There is a way to find out… it's slightly risky.

Wyatt- Whatever it is, Lise. Do it!

Lisa- All right. ( blinks and suddenly a family appears including two dogs who run at Carly the second they see her and start licking her)

Carly- Hi, guys. I missed you too. Yes I did. I did miss you. Gus. Josie. I love you guys! (looks up at her family) Hi, mom. Hi, dad. Hi, Paul. Hi, Edwin.

Edwin- God, you are such a loser. I thought you were over this.

Carly- Shut up. It just kinda happened. It's addicting. You remember how addicting it was don't you, Paul?

Paul- Not really I was never addicted.

Mom- You're addicted to everything dear.

Dad- Carly, I have to agree with your mother. (looks over at Lisa) How old were you when you were first addicted to this?

Carly- 7. You guys didn't know.

Dad- You would have been in trouble if we did.

Gary- Back up… I'm lost. What are you talking about?

Wyatt- Gare, it doesn't matter… we just need answers. Lisa?

Lisa- Gary… Wyatt… I would like you to meet the Andrews family. This is Nancy, Goerge, Paul, Edwin James… and their dogs Gus and Josie.

(Each one does a greeting back)

Gary- Hi.

Wyatt- Nice to meet you… now how old is your daughter Carly?

Nancy- 21.

Wyatt- And this girl over here is your daughter?

Nancy- Yes. What exactly is the problem, Gary?

Carly- I don't mean to nit pick mom but that's Wyatt. Just remember Wyatt's the cute one. Gary is the goofy one.

Nancy- I'll keep that in mind.

Lisa- Nancy, Goerge, Paul, Edwin James… it's getting kind of late you want me to zap you all back home. Thank you for visiting by the way.

George- Thank you for having us.

(Lisa zaps them all back home)

Gary- I think I'm even more confused now then before. You're 21 but you should be 9. And your parents kept acting like you knew us somehow. What was that? And you should be 9. You were born in 1987. I don't see a 9 year old in this room.

(A little girl appears on the computer)


	4. A tale of two Carlys

Ch. 4: A tale of two Carlys

Gary- And I don't see a 9 year old here (turns around and sees Carly) Well expect her. See that's the way you're suppose to… wait a minute (looks back) Where did the little girl come from? Lise?

Lisa- I didn't do anything.

(Little Carly looks around)

Carly- Wow, I've never had( turns around) This one before. It's just like when I watch it. (looks around the room and notices Carly and screams. Then walks over and they start doing the same thing) Who are you and I do you look like me? OoO… is this part of the dream?

Gary- You think you're dreaming?

Carly- Wyatt! ( goes and hugs Gary and then looks over at Wyatt and runs at hugs him) Gary! ( then notices Lisa) LISA!( leaps into Lisa's arms) This is the greatest dream I've had yet.

(Chett bangs the door open)

Chett- Guess what time it is!

Carly- (screams and hides behind the bed)

Wyatt- Chett, leave us alone we're busy.

B. Carly- Very busy. Gary…

Gary- Lisa do u mind?

(The friends car shows up again)

Friend- Chett, come on we're going back to strippers are us!

Chett- I'm there… beat you losers up later.

Carly- Gary, why is your brother so… mean? He scares me.

Gary- He scares a lot of people but he's not my brother he's Wyatt's.

Carly- But you are Wyatt.

B. Carly- No, you're confused again. Carly, the goofy blonde one is Gary the cute one is Wyatt.

Carly- O, I'm always doing that.

B.Carly- I know and it's funny because you keep confusing who you like.

Wyatt- Wait… now I'm getting confused… Carly is this a friend of yours and how does she know us.

B. Carly- No. This is me… well, the younger version of me. She knows almost everything. But sometimes she gets confused. You two are always named together it's like you're the same person. Plus, Chett looks more like Gary's brother.

Carly- I love you, Gary.

Gary- What? Cool. I'm her favorite.

Carly- No. You're my second favorite.

Gary- But who's your favorite?

Carly- Lisa.

Wyatt- Favorite what? Gary how do you have any idea what she's talking about.

B.Carly- person.

Gary- I don't know but she's a very hypnotizing little kid… you sure you're on a genie or something?

Carly- No. Just a fan. So, where is this dream going anyway (nothing happens) I'm bored. I wish I could zap in an old episode to watch.

B. Carly- Carly, episode? What are you talking about?

Wyatt- Yea what do you think this is a TV show?

Carly- Well it is… isn't it, Gary… Wyatt… I meant Wyatt!

Wyatt- No.

Carly- But it has to be I watch it every…

B. Carly- Carly, let's change the subject so when do you think this spell will wear off?

Wyatt- I want to hear what Carly has to say… you were saying Carly.

B. Carly- Carly, before you answer him um… maybe (sighs) let's show him. Which do you want to watch?

Carly- Um… um… there was a great one on last week. Gary had a cyber date…

B. Carly- Say no more. Lisa, could you zap in a Weird Science tv show laser disc for season 4 please?

Lisa- Well, all right. ( zaps in a laser disc for Weird Science season 4)

B. Carly- It's called puppet love.

( they zap down to the living room and put the laser disc in)

(The season 3 and 4 sequence starts)

Gary- Look at that there's a tv show about us!

Wyatt- And how we made Lisa… where did you get this?

B.Carly- This is why I know everything and she's knows almost everything. We're fans.

Wyatt- Who else knows?

B.Carly- By the end of the series everyone will but I hate season 5… that's your final season. Gary is going to end up with a space alien. Chett becomes Principal of Farber High, and you guys tell everyone at Farber about Lisa to save them from the space aliens. And then you guys sing… Frankly the whole thing was a distater so prepare yourselves for that.

Gary- I marry an alien? Why? I freaked that time Chett dated one.

B. Carly- things change. Just watch the episode.

Gary- My date with Cori? Why are you making us watch this… it's humiliating.

Carly- It's funny.

Chett- Get out, losers! ( takes out the disc and breaks it)

Carly- You destroyed my laser disc! I hate you! ( kicks him and runs away)

Chett- Why you little! (runs after them)

B.Carly- I'll get them. ( runs after Chett who runs up to Wyatt's room and get her in a corner) What kind of a person are you… cornering a little girl! Get away from… me… I mean her… I…

Chett- (looks back from girl to girl) Are you two sisters or something?

B.Carly- No. We're each other.

Chett- What? That's impossible.

Carly- Not with Lisa.

Chett- Who?

Carly- Gary and Wyatt's genie.

Chett- My brother and his doofy friend have a genie?

B. Carly- No. That's ridiculous why would they have a genie… I mean if they did don't you think you'd notice strange things happening.

Chett- I was once almost eaten by an alien! I think they have a genie… and once I find that bottle it'll be mine. Master Chett… that has a nice ring to it.

B.Carly- Well, you'll never find it.

Chett- Maybe not by myself. But with you're help.

B.Carly- We'll never help you!

Carly- Yea!

Chett- Do it or I'll kill you!

Carly- Yes, sir! Chett, sir! ( she starts looking)

B.Carly- God! I'm pathetic… she's the boring Lisa from a tale of two lisas… well I refuse to do it and you can't make me!

Chett- I'll kill the little one!

B.Carly- I'll get right on looking.


	5. Play time's over

Ch 5: Play time's over!

( An hour later the girls are Chett are still looking for the lamp that doesn't exist)

Carly- Why are we doing this? There is no lamp.

B. Carly- I know that and you know but Chett doesn't and we can't let him know the truth.

Carly- Why not?

B. Carly- Because he'll try to reprogram Lisa and use her to take over the world.

Chett- Hey! Hey, chicks less talking more looking!

B. Carly- You're a jackass! If my life wasn't on the line here I'd personally kick your ass!

Chett- (chuckles) O, like you did last time! O, wait that was me! And once I rule the world I'll make you two my personal slaves!

(Suddenly they here evil laughter)

You think I'm funny do you?!

Carly- (shakes her head)

B. Carly- We didn't laugh

(the evil laughter happens again)

That laugh sounds familiar.

Voice- It should…it's the reason you're here.

B. Carly- That voice… o god… god, no. Not now.

Chett- What? What is it?

B. Carly- Hank.

Carly- Hank? The computer?

B. Carly- (nods)

Chett- What's this about a computer?

(Hank pops up on the computer)

Hank- Welcome to AOL… You've got, Hank. And Chett ol' boy I'm afraid that the girls are taken as slaves. My slaves!

Chett- (laughs) yea, right! You're just a floating head on a computer. I'm the person who is gonna find the lamp and rule the world.

Hank- Obviously, you don't understand. Let me make it clearer for you. (suddenly fire comes out of the computer and Chett jumps out of the way in time) Clear enough for you?

Chett- (scared)Yes, very clear. Now if you excuse me I have wet myself and must change.

Hank- Allow me. (suddenly Chett is wearing a camouflage clothes and jeans)

Chett- Not bad. I like it.

Hank- Now the little girl. (suddenly little Carly is wearing a white shirt and overalls) All right. Time to go.

Chett- Go where?

Hank- 3rd rock

Chett- I beg your pardon.

Hank- 3rd rock from the Sun, Chett.

Chett- We're already on Earth. Where are you taking us really?

Hank – Fine don't believe me.

B. Carly- You aren't taking us anywhere. ( grabs on to Little Carly and slowly backs up toward the door)

Hank- I'm not taking you… that's for certain. (He throws magic and the computer screen comes up engulfs Chett and then knock Big Carly to the wall and takes little Carly. Big Carly tries to run after her but she disappears and so does Hank)

B. Carly- No! NO! Carly! Hank… Hank you bring me back right now! She's just a little girl she doesn't deserve this… BRING HER BACK!


	6. Mission Impossible

Chapter 6: Mission Impossible

( Little Carly and Chett are sent through the super highway. Both screaming and hugging eachother as they zip through cyberspace. They suddenly go through a huge portal and end up in front of a college building. Chett and Carly suddenly notice they are hugging each other and let go. Carly then backs away from Chett. They both look around trying to figure out where they are)

Carly: Where are we?

Chett: Looks like some type of a college.

Carly: How would you know? Have you ever been to a college?

Chett: I've seen pictures.

Carly: What are we doing here?

(Suddenly Hank's voice rings in their heads)

Hank: You are here to help resurrect me.

Carly: Never! You're just going to steal Lisa and destroy Gary and Wyatt again! We'll never help you!

Hank: I'm afraid, Miss Andrews, you don't have much choice in the matter.

Carly: Yea? Why's that?

Hank: Well in case you haven't noticed. You and the military man there are just average humans and I'm a supernatural cyber being. I'm in charge here! Now, this is what you're going to do. You are going to find the one they call Dick Solomon, he's an alien with an advanced knowledge in physics, and you are going to force him to build a super computer. And if you don't you can kiss your future goodbye because I'll go to 2012 and destroy you and then go back to 1994 and get rid of you Chett ol' boy.

Carly: Yes,sir.

Chett: Listen, you might be able to scare a little girl but you don't scare me! I've gotten worse threats from my commanding officer at the military academy.

Hank: Is that so? I bet the officer couldn't do this… ( A portal appears and a monsterous hand grabs Chett and starts to squeeze and shake him)

Carly: ( Carly screams) Stop it. Stop it! Please, stop it!

(The monster disappears and Chett falls to the ground)

Chett: We'll get right on the assignment.

Hank: Good slave.

(Hank stops talking)

Chett: Come on, kid. We have a job to do.

Carly: No.

Chett: Don't worry. I'll protect you.

Carly: No!

Chett: You shouldn't be afraid of me. Well, normally, you should but I'm not the enemy right now.

(Chett grabs Carly's hand and takes her into the building. They search until they find Dick's office. Luckily, Dick was alone grading papers when they entered. Dick looks up when they come in and Chett locks the door)

Dr. Richard Solomon?

Dick: Yes, I'm Dr. Solomon. How may I help you?

(Chett takes a gun from his pocket)

Chett: You can create a super computer. One so powerful that is has to be turned on by keys and two people have to turn it on and off at the same time in order to get it working.

Dick: What makes you think I could build something like that?

Chett: Well, first you're a professor and second you're a space alien with an advanced knowledge in physics. Now, build the computer or the next class you'll be part of is forensics.

Carly: What's forensics?

(Chett spits in Carly's ear)

Carly: Ewwww! ( wiping her ear) You spit in my ear!

Chett: Shut up and let me take care of this, kid. (to Dick) Now, go to the computer lab or wherever you have to put this together and do it!

Dick: Intimidation doesn't work on me.

(Carly starts to cry)

Carly: Please, you have to do this. He's going to kill us if you don't!

Dick: Who's going to kill you?

Carly: His name is Hank. He's very dangerous and said unless we do exactly as he says he's going to kill us. So, please. You have to do this.

Dick: ( Dick starts to cry) All right. I'll do it.

(Dick, Chett, and Carly exit the office)

Chett: Nice going, kid. Playing to the man's sympathies was genius.

(Meanwhile, Back in Wyatt's room. Big Carly is freaking out)

B. Carly: Hank! Hank! Please just bring me back!

(Enter Wyatt, Gary, and Lisa)

Wyatt: What's going on? We heard an explosion.

B. Carly: O that was nothing just my life going down the drain!

Lisa: What happened? Where are Chett and little Carly?

B. Carly: Hank took them.

Lisa: Hank as in… Highly Advanced Network Knowledge? Hank?

B. Carly: That's the one.

Gary: Impossible. We wasted that skankwad during our last encounter with him.

Lisa: Actually, just because we turned him off doesn't mean he's gone. He ended up in cyberspace. But he shouldn't be able to kidnap Chett and Carly. I didn't make him powerful enough. Unless…

Wyatt: Unless what?

Lisa: Unless we hacked into my program and stole some of my magic. In that case, he could pretty much do anything that he can do without a body.

B. Carly: He said something about taking Carly and Chett to the TV show 3rd Rock from the Sun. There is a physics professor on that show who may be able to know how to create a computer. I have a feeling Hank is going to use him to get back for good.

Wyatt: Of course. One of our wishes blows up again.

Lisa: Maybe we could stop him before he does too much damage. Where did you say they went?

: It's called 3rd Rock from the Sun. The place specifically is Pendleton College.

Lisa: Ok, Pendleton College it is.

(Carly, Lisa, Gary, and Wyatt zip through cyberspace)

Hank: Hello, boys. Hello, Carly. And special hello to you Lisa. I've been excepting you.

B. Carly: Where am I? What have you done to Carly?

Hank: Not to worry. You're 9 year old self is absolutely fine. I'm afraid the same can't be said of you and your friends.

(Hank hits them with a magic blast that sends them spiraling into a portal. They end up in Storybrooke at night.)

Wyatt: Where are we?

B. Carly: I don't know.

Gary: Looks like some town called Story book.

Lisa: Actually, that says Storybrooke.

(Gary looks at the sign again)

Gary: O, So it does.

(A mysterious looking man comes out from behind the sign)

Mr. Gold: May I help you?

Wyatt: We appear to be a little lost. I think we took a wrong turn somewhere.

Mr. Gold: Are you sure about that? No one takes a wrong turn around here. They come here because they are meant to.

Lisa: What do you mean by that?

Mr. Gold: It's just an observation from life experience. Welcome to Storybrooke I hope you enjoy your stay.

(Mr. Gold then goes back into the shadows like he was never there)

B. Carly: That guy was kind of scary.

Lisa: You're telling me. He could frighten my mother.

B. Carly: You really think that?

Lisa: There was just something about him. I got the impression he knew I was magic.

Gary: He couldn't possibly. Most people don't believe in magic.

(They walk into Storybrooke and down the main street until they get to Granny's bed and breakfast. When they get there they see Granny sitting behind the desk)

Granny: How may I help you?

Wyatt: We'd like two rooms, please.

(Granny gets two keys)

Granny: Welcome to Storybrooke.

(Lisa takes a key and her magic goes crazy and then lights in the building start to flicker on and off and then go out entirely. When they come back on Lisa is gone and the keys are on the table)

Where did she go?

Gary: Just great. We're stuck in another world with no Lisa and no magic! I think we can declare this the worst day of our lives.

B. Carly: Worse than when you were in the slasher movie? Or how about when you ended up in the Sci- Fi Zone? Or when you spies and Lisa was working for enemy? Or when forgot Lisa? Or how about when…

Gary: We get it… sheesh!

Granny: Are you actors? We have never had actors in Storybrooke before.

Wyatt: Yes, we're actors. We were actually supposed to be performing in Quechee, Vermont but we took a wrong turn somewhere.

Granny: Well, I'd be happy to give you directions in the morning. Welcome.


	7. true north

Disclaimer: for chapter 6 and 7… I do not own 3rd Rock from the Sun or Once Upon a Time.

Chapter 7: True North

(Wyatt and Gary get into their beds and fall asleep. Hank's head pops up and zaps his their heads making their brains glow and then pops into Carly's room and does the same to her. Wyatt, Gary, and Carly are in the woods and hear someone chopping wood and then a lot of yelling and start running towards the noise. They bump into a blonde haired girl and her brother)

B. Carly: Excuse me.

Hansel: That's right.

Gary: Do you know where we are?

Gretel: You're in the woods.

Gary: I think I can figure that out for myself, genius. I meant where are these woods.

Gretel: The woods don't have a name. Anyway, we should be getting back to our father. Excuse us.

(Gretel and Hansel walk to where they had left their father and Carly, Gary, and Wyatt follow)

Hansel: Are you sure this is where we left him?

Gretel: This is definitely it. Come, let's go find him.

( They all walk out of the woods and are nearly hit by the Evil Queen's carriage. Regina gets out of the carriage very angry)

Regina: Who are you? What are you doing in my woods?

Gary: I don't see your name on them, lady.

Regina: I'm the queen I know everything in this kingdom including these woods.

Gretel: We're sorry. We didn't know these woods belonged to anyone we were here with our father and we seemed to be separated from him.

Regina: Aww, a family torn asunder. Guards, seize them!

(Hensel, Gretel, Carly, Gary, and Wyatt start running the way they came and Regina magically appears in front of them. She uses her magic to trap them in branches and roots)

It is foolish to run from me. Foolish but also brave and that just saved your lives.

(She waves her hands and the branches and roots untangle them and make Carly, Gary, and Wyatt who had been pinned to the trunks of the trees fall down to the ground)

Regina: I am going help you find your father because the five of you are going to do me a favor.

B. Carly: What favor?

Regina: We can't discuss it here. Follow me.

(the six of them walk through the forest and end up in a meadow of tall grass. They walk and walk until they can just see a house made of gingerbread and then Regina stops)

This is far enough.

Gary: To what? What do you want us to do?

Regina: See that house over there? The blind witch lives in that house. She has something of mine that I need you to get for me. I can't get it because the house is guarded by powerful magic but the magic does not effect children.

Gary: Excuse me but not all of us are children. Wyatt and I happen to be men! Sure we're only 17 but we're men.

: And I'm 21. I'm a full grown woman!

Regina: Then the three of you can stand guard. Now, the house is unique so you must take precautions going in. Whatever you do. Do not eat anything!

Wyatt: Wait, Gingerbread houses not being able to eat anything… Gary… Carly… Can I talk to you too for a second?(Wyatt, Gary, and Carly huddle) Either of you notice something familiar about this?

B. Carly: You mean like we're in Hansel and Gretel. I was just thinking that… let's get out of here.

(Gary, Wyatt, and Carly start to run but are suddenly stopped and turned around)

Regina: Where do you think you're going? Someone needs to make sure these two accomplish their task.

Gary: Then you do it, Lady. We're out.

Regina: Fine. Then how do you want to die? Slowly or quickly?

Gary: On second thought… guard duty sounds fun.

Regina: Glad you see things my way. Wait, til nightfall then sneak in but remember my warning.

(They all nod and Regina disappears)

: I think we found someone scarier than Hank.

( After many hours night falls and they five of them sneak to the gingerbread house. Hansel and Gretel sneak in while the others watch from the window. They slowly go to the place where the bag is hanging and Hansel licks a cupcake sitting on the table)

NO! You stupid moron!

Witch: I smell dinner.

(The witch turns around and it's Lisa)

Gary: O my god. It's Lisa. Lisa, don't eat them!

Wyatt: Don't think that's our Lisa.

( Lisa grabs both kids and puts them into the cage. The others watch as she prepares the stove)

Maybe we can sneak over and release Hansel and Gretel. You two distract the witch. I'll save the kids.

Gary: Why do we have to distract the witch?

Wyatt: Because this was my idea.

: Ok. We can distract her. I got an idea.

(The three of them enter the house as Lisa is about to go over to unlock the cage and takes Gretel)

B. Carly: Hey, witch. I wish Kyle Dunson was here and he was madly in love with me.

(Lisa snaps her fingers and a boy shows up and starts making out with her)

Gary:O, I get it. Hey, Lise. I wish I had an icecream sundae.

B. Carly: I wish I was famous.

(Parazzi show up and start taking pictures)

Gary: Me too, Lise.

(Parazzi suddenly turn towards him. While that happens Wyatt unlocks the cage. Lisa turns around and goes after Wyatt)

Gary, Wyatt, and Carly: We wish you were back to normal and this nightmare would end.

(Lisa zaps them and they are suddenly awake. Carly opens her door and sees the boys come out of thiers into the hallway.)

Carly: That was different. I don't think I can stay in this place a minute longer. Let's go.

( they nod and go downstairs, put the keys on the front desk and leave Granny's.)

Lisa: Guys, where are you going?

( they turn around and see Lisa. They all give her a big hug)

Why are we leaving?

Carly: This place is creepy. We had a very realistic nightmare in there. I think it's best if we left.

Lisa: I could try getting us out. It might take a lot of power though.

(Lisa focuses really hard and musters up enough power to open a portal which sucks them back into cyberspace)


	8. Back to the Future

Chapter 8: Back to the Future

(Pendleton College computer lab- Carly, Chett, and Dick are finishing the super computer. It didn't looked very make shift but Dick assured them that it would work better than any human could possibly imagined and he seemed to be having fun using his vast physics knowledge to put together such a project)

Dick: That should do it. Only problem is we don't have the keys.

(Suddenly two keys appear on a nearby table)

Hank's voice: Let's turn me on, kids.

(Chett goes to the keys and hands one to Carly. They each go to a station and turn the computer on. When it powers on the computer becomes more dynamic and professional looking. Hank pops up on a screen)

Hank: Heeeerrrrrrreeee'ssss Hank!

(Chett chuckles)

Chett: We took orders from you?

Hank: Hey… hey… remember who has the power here. I could turn you into an insect and have you squashed into nothing.

Carly: How did you get this powerful? You were only able to control electronic stuff in the episode I saw you in.

Hank: When Lisa went through the super highway I managed to latch on to some of her magic. I knew if I bided my time it would give me the perfect opportunity for revenge. That's why I got you and kidnapped you and Chett.

Carly: Why? He scares me. Couldn't you have given me someone nice to work with?

Hank: If I gave you someone nice to work with you might enjoy yourself and the point of being a slave is not to enjoy yourself. Plus, if you are with a military man who scares you you won't become insubordinate. (to Dick) O, Dr. Solomon, I'd like to thank you for connecting my spirit and my body. I missed the old boy.

Chett: Now, that we built your body you're sending us home?

Hank: No. This was never about a body. It's about revenge.

Carly: You still want Lisa.

Hank: O, I want Lisa all right. I want to expose her to the entire world.

Carly: You can't do that! What if someone dangerous gets a hold of her? Then you can't have her and no one else can either! O, wait… that's the point?

Hank: Exactly.

Carly: You will never get away with it?

Hank: Really? And who's going to stop me?

Carly: Gary and Wyatt will. This is their show.

Hank: Well, as of 5 minutes and 45 seconds ago it became MY show. ( the door of the computer lab slams and locks behind them)

Dick: I've only been on this planet for a few years but I know this is not the way humans treat each other.

Hank: Luckily, you aren't human.

Dick: At this point I'm more human than you!

Carly: You'll never get away with this!

Hank: I beg to differ.

(Back in the super highway. They zip past portal after portal until they get to one with the Earth inside and get sucked right into it. They end up in front of Pendleton)

B. Carly: Welcome to Pendleton College.

(They go into the building and head to the computer lab. Wyatt tries the door a few times and suddenly it bursts open. They walk in and see Hank fully rebuilt. As they enter the room the door slams behind them and locks again)

Hank: Hello, Boys… Carly… Lisa, it's nice to see you all alive and well. I'm so glad Regina didn't kill you. Mainly because I can have the pleasure of watching your heads explode. ( laser guns shoot up from Hank's console)

Gary: Do we really need to get into an exploding head episode?

Hank: Perhaps, you're right.

Gary: I am?

Hank: Yes. ( points the laser at Lisa and shoots. The electricity from the laser shuts her down. Wyatt and Gary look at Hank, where Lisa was, at each other back at where Lisa was panicky)

B. Carly: You loved her why would you kill her?

Hank: Relax, I didn't kill her. I have something much better planned for Lisa… as for you. I'm afraid you all know too much and I need you out of the way.

(He zaps Carly, , Wyatt, Gary, and Dick and they end up back at Farber High)

Gary: We're back at school! Hank must have goofed!

(Past Wyatt and Gary are running down the hallway. The group hides in an empty classroom so they won't be seen)

Wyatt: He didn't goof.

B. Carly: I can't believe he utilized the old time travel trap. I guess it's not old to you guys but still it's a little cliché. Especially, since we're in the Phoebe Hale episode.

Wyatt: How can you tell?

B. Carly: Because you aren't calling for Lisa which means you don't know she exists.

Gary: Wish we had Lisa now.

Wyatt: Let's go back to my place maybe we could figure out a way out of this.

Dick: Why we're here. I'd love to know how you found this Lisa.

Wyatt: We didn't find her. Gary and I made her on my computer. She's a genie.

Dick: A genie? I should make one of those. Sally isn't pulling as much weight around the house as she used you.

B. Carly: He said Lisa was a genie not a maid.

Dick: Well, she's a woman. A woman's purpose is to have children and take care of the house.

B. Carly: Yea, that was our purpose in like the 50's. Now, we're more liberated. I don't even know how to cook and I'm pretty messy person especially compared to my roommate.

Dick: Roommate?

B. Carly: Yes. I'm in college. And no my parents did not miss me so much that they set up some prank to try to get me expelled.

(They all stare at Dick)

Dick: It was a very good plan… it would have been if it had worked.

B. Carly: It was stupid. Very stupid. That's why it didn't work.

( they hear a final bell ring and run out while the huge of end of the day commotion starts. They run to Wyatt's house and go up to his room)

Wyatt: First, journal. (Wyatt gets on his computer and starts to type about their experience so far with Hank and meeting the Carlys)

Gary: We're stuck in the past, We have no genie, and we have to deal with an evil super computer who wants to see her dismantled because she spurned his affections! This is no time to write in your journal.

Wyatt: If I write it down maybe we can get an idea of how to stop him.

( the door opens and past Gary and Wyatt enter. Big Carly looks over)

B. Carly: Um, guys. I think there is something we forgot to take into account.

Past Wyatt: Who are you? What doing in my room?

( They turn towards the past Gary and Wyatt. Present Gary goes over to them)

Gary: Listen, I know this looks odd but we can explain. We've you ( he says gesturing to Wyatt) and these are some new friends of ours. Hank kidnapped Lisa brought us here from the future.

Past Gary: Wy, I think we need to call the police.

B. Carly: No! Don't call the police. Bresides, what would you tell them? Two guys are here claiming to be you? Sounds crazy to me.

Past Wyatt: The fact that you think you are us is crazy!

(Present Wyatt gets up and goes over to them)

Wyatt: Ask us anything? Go ahead ask us.

Past Wyatt: Who was the last girl to give me her phone number?

Wyatt: ZuZu Bailey

Past Gary: ZuZu Bailey? She wouldn't give Wyatt her phone number if he was president of the United States

B. Carly: He was. Lisa made him president of the United States.

Past Gary: Who's Lisa?

Gary: That's what we're trying to tell you. She's our genie.

Past Gary: Genie? Genies only exist in Arabian night movies and cheesy sitcoms.

Wyatt: Don't believe us take a look at the journal entries.

Past Gary: You have a dairy?

Wyatt and Past Wyatt: Girls keep diaries. Men keep journals!

Wyatt: And we're lucky that I do.

(Past Wyatt goes and looks at the entries. As he reads he seems to become more convinced)

Past Wyatt: This does seem amazing. There are a year's worth of entries here… they're right it says I was president and I dated a robot and a chimp… hey, we were rock stars and spies. Wait, it says here that Phoebe Hale was staying with us… I haven't seen her in years. But it says she was here last week. Apparently, she's hot now with a body like Wilma Flintstone.

B. Carly: And a personality like Bellatrix Lestrange.

All 90's people: Who?

B. Carly: She's a character from a book series I like. I basically mean she's a bitch.

Past Wyatt: She was very bratty when we were growing up. I hated her. So, I'm not surprised if she's like this Bellatrix person. But what I don't understand is why don't I remember the visit?

B. Carly: I feel a flash back coming on.

Past Wyatt: ( reads) we were playing a game of truth or dare.

Phoebe: Ok, Wyatt Truth or Dare?

Past Wyatt: Dare

Phoebe: Ok this will be a table dare. I dare everyone to dine and dash.

Past Wyatt: What?

Lisa: She wants us to skip out on the check.

Past Wyatt: I don't know I'm not sure I'm comfortable with that.

Phoebe: If there is no risk. There is no fun.

Past Gary: I'll do it.

Past Wyatt: Me too.

Phoebe: Let's go.

( Back in Wyatt's room)

Past Wyatt: That's the last time we ever mention this Lisa person.

B. Carly: It ends because your mind was wiped. Don't worry we'll get your Lisa back and then figure out a way to get ours back. Maybe your Lisa would have some ideas and I know exactly where to find her.

Past Gary: You do?

B. Carly: Phoebe has her own talk show.

Past Wyatt: Last week she was a delinquent and this week she has her own talk show?

Wyatt: Yep and there is only one thing to do. To the TV studio!

(They exit. At the TV Studio Lisa is in Phoebe's dressing room)

Past Lisa: Phoebe we need to talk.

Phoebe: What's the problem? You miss Wyatt? You miss Gary? Or is it both?

Past Lisa: I don't like how you are abusing my power.

Phoebe: Me? Abuse power? It's not in my nature. Speaking of which. I'm not famous enough.

Past Lisa: But I got you the highest rated talk show. You beat Oprah!

Phoebe: I want an award.

(the stage manager enters)

SM: You just swept the emmys. O, he's your coffee. (hands her the coffee)

(Phoebe sips it)

Phoebe: I said two equals. TWO! I've seen Paul Shore movies smarter than you!

SM: Sorry, five minutes til show.

(SM leaves)

Phoebe: Well, my adoring audience waits. Don't wander off too far I'll need some more things after the shore.

(Phoebe exits. Lisa goes into the costume room when the gang enters)

Past Lisa: Guys! It's you! How did you find me? (Lisa hugs them)

Past Wyatt: Who are you?

Past Lisa: It's me Lisa.

Gary: Are we happy to see you! (future Gary gives her a hug)

Past Lisa: Two Garys? Two Wyatts? I'm confused.

B. Carly: Just a bit of a time glitch caused by Hank.

Past Lisa: The computer I supped up for Wyatt?

B. Carly: He's back and he kidnapped you. He's trying to seek revenge by exposing you to the world!

Chett: This is incredible. You really are a genie.

Past Gary: What happened?

Past Lisa: After the truth or dare incident you decided to trust Phoebe with the whole story. Big mistake. She reprogramed me and forced me to wipe your memories.

Past Wyatt: That girl will never change. (puts on a disguise) It's Showtime!

(During the show Gary and Wyatt expose the truth and reveal that they have a genie. After the show they go to the dressing room for the confrontation)

Phoebe: Well boys. What a surprise. Lisa, wipe out their memories and this time. Do it right!

Past Lisa: If that's what you want…

Phoebe: What?

Past Lisa: Well, they found us once who's to say they wouldn't find us again. Why don't you wish that you never met.

Phoebe: Can't know I have you if I never met him. Ok. I wish we never met.

(phoebe disappears. Carly giggles)

Carly: Bye, Phoebe. See ya… wouldn't want to be ya.

( they all go back to Wyatt's house)

Wyatt: With everything back to normal… any ideas how we can get our Lisa back?

Past Lisa: Hank was just a computer. I didn't make him powerful enough to regenerate.

B. Carly: He latched on to your file when you brought me to Wyatt. I'm his online penpal UFOGirl. Anyway, he got some of your magic because of it and he's out for revenge.

Past Lisa: If he's got my magic he can do anything. You might need to get someone to help.

Gary: But we don't know any other genies.

B. Carly: Yes, we do. Do you remember the time Lisa changed Gary into a merman so he could rescue that girl?

Gary: Yea. I vomited scum for a week.

B. Carly: Remember the guy Lisa met?

Garys, Wyatts, Past Lisa, and B. Carly: The Kahuna!

Gary: But how do we find him?

B. Carly: Lisa. Think you send us back to Baywatch.

Past Lisa: Just stand back.

(Lisa snaps and they are on Baywatch Beach)


	9. Kahuna to the rescue

Chapter 9: Kahuna to the rescue

(They are on a Baywatch beach. Everyone is busy relaxing and doing various beach activities)

Gang: Kahuna! Kahuna!

Lisa: Kahuna, are you here?

Kahuna: I'm over here.

( they turn around and see a geek looking guy that everyone called the Kahuna. Chett laughs)

Chett: This Geekwad is going to help us? What's he going to do challenge the computer in a math contest?

Lisa: Just ignore him… I need your help. I've been kidnapped and unless we work fast I'm going to be destroyed.

Kahuna: Kidnapped? How could you be kidnapped when you're right here in front of me?

Lisa: A future version of me has been kidnapped by a computer named Hank. He's upset because I spurned his affections after he tried to kill Gary and Wyatt.

Kahuna: I'll be happy to do what I can. If we work together we can get you back and stop this Hank from any other evil schemes he may have up his sleeve.

(Suddenly Hank's hologram appears)

Hank: You really think that? You must be dreaming.

Carly: You'll never get away with this!

Hank: A little girl, some humans, an alien, and two genies are going to stop me? I don't think so. I think I've already won. Besides, you don't need your Lisa you already have one. (to Past Lisa) Hello, Lisa. It's very lovely to see you.

Past Lisa: Hank, you tried to kill my friends, stole my magic, kidnapped their friends and family, kidnapped me, and plan on exposing me to the world so I can be dissected. So, shove it up your circuit breaker!

Hank: I thought we could make a truce but if you feel that way about it. Kiss your future goodbye, Lisa. Kiss all your futures goodbye!

(Hank disappears)

Kahuna: What can he do?

Past Lisa: He stole my magic so anything I can.

Kahuna: In that case we're going to need the army.

Gary: The army doesn't know how to deal with magic. Though, Chett has gotten rid of some baddies for us in the past.

Chett: Give me two minutes with that computer I'll have him completely dismantled.

B. Carly: Chett, is just one guy. The rest of the army is not that crazy. We do need help though. How about an army of super human beings. Maybe we should upgrade ourselves too. Lisa, could you make us into spies.

Wyatt: Like in the virtual game…

B. Carly: Yes.

(Lisa snaps and they are dressed as spies)

Kahuna: Kookie! Never been a spy before.

B. Carly: Ok, now here's what I'm thinking we need the rest of the Solomons. O, make sure they have Vicky's haircurler/ de-atomizer is with them. We also need Alex Mack, The X-Men, and The Ninja Turtles.

Carly: Turtles don't have super powers.

B. Carly: I know. I just like them.

Past Lisa: One super army coming right up. (Lisa zaps an empty area of beach in front of them and all the above mentioned people appear including Hank Griffin, Nick, Nick's Mom, Rosalee, and Monroe)

Hank G: Does this happen all the time?

Nick: No, this is a first for me.

Nick's mom: I don't think this has anything to do with our curse.

B. Carly :Who are they?

Past Lisa: I'm not really sure. My magic must be a little off.

B. Carly: Maybe it's because of Hank.

Hank G: What's because of me?

B. Carly: Your name is Hank?

Hank G: Yes, Detective Hank Griffin.

Wyatt: We were talking about a different Hank. The one we were talking about is a computer.

Nick: What happened with this computer was it stolen?

Gary: No it kidnapped our best friend. So, we're putting together an army to get her back. We want you to be part of it. All of you.

Alex: I've never really been part of an army before. Though, I have gotten out of some scarpes at the plant with my sister Annie and My best friend Ray.

Carly: But you're Alex Mack. You have cool super powers just like the rest of the army.

B. Carly: Except for us and the 3rd Rock people and Detective Griffin and the Ninja turtles.

Past Gary: So, it's not the most perfect army in the world. It's still an army.

Xavier: If your friend is in danger my X-Men and I will be more than willing to help.

Gary: Thank you, Professor Xavier.

Chett: What are we waiting for. Let's go kick some computer ass!

Sally: A man after my own heart.

Chett: How about after this we go somewhere to eat, Babe.

Sally: Only if you're paying.

Chett: Of course and then after you and I could have some dessert if you know what I mean.

Sally: Let's just see how this goes.

Tommy: Sally, remember Don… your boyfriend Don Orville? Sally? Sally? ( Tom turns her head and slaps her)

(Sally takes the gun she is holding and points it into Tommy's jaw)

Sally: If you ever do that to me again your head will be splattered all over this beach!

( Past Lisa zaps up a portal that sends them back through cyberspace)

(Meanwhile back at the Pendleton College computer lab)

Hank: Ok, Lisa. I'll give you one last chance. How about it, Baby? You and me… merge files?

Lisa: How do I put this…. NO! You tried to kill my friends! I don't merge with felons!

Hank: Very well… Don't say I didn't try. (Hank's voice changes and Lisa disappears) Uploading Lisa File 1%... 2%... 4%... 6%... 8%... 10%...12%... 14%...16%... 20%... 25%... 50%... 60%... 80%... 90%... 95%... 100%... preparing to duplicate and send…

( Past Lisa appears)

Past Lisa: You might want to put everything on hold, Hank.

Hank: It's too late besides you can't possibly stop me by yourself.

(The rest of the army appears)

Raphael: She's not by herself you metallic nightmare. I swear the only person with that much metal on them is Shredder.

Hank: This is your army? A bunch of turtles, a unit of alien explorers, a bunch of humans, some mutants, and a genie? This is pathetic.

Sally: You call this pathetic! Prepare to be de- atomized! (Sally takes out their best weapon)

Hank: O, very impressive but you know what's better than one de-atmoizer? Two. (Two de-atomizers appear from Hank's console and melt Sally's into nothing)

Chett: Holy Shizbot… that computer just ruined our best weapon.

Wolverine: No, he didn't I'm going to rip that tin can apart.

Raphael: Allow me to join you!

(Wolverine and Raphael leap at Hank with their knives ready to open him open and they get flung towards the wall. Monroe and Rosalee change into their Vesen forms and try their luck but are also flung across the room. The electric wiring in the wall wrap around them, as well as Wolverine and Raphael. Alex gets an idea. She turns into a puddle and slides over to Hank and reforms next to his plug. She goes to unplug him and gets an electrical shock that knocks her unconscious)

Hank: You really think unplugging me was the answer? You stupid human.

Nick: Maybe this is the answer. (Nick starts to shoot at Hank but the bullets bounce off of him)

Hank G: That should have worked.

Hank: It would have but I'm made of titanium and magic.

(Kahuna calls for the remaining others and they form a huddle)

Kahuna: He's a magic computer. What do computers sometimes get that causes them not to function?

Wyatt: Viruses. Where are we going to get a computer virus?

Donatello: I could program one. Lisa, could you send me back to the lair?

( Past Lisa zaps Donatello and the two of them disappear)

Kahuna: In the mean time we have to distract this guy. Everyone throw everything you've got at him. (looks over at Storm) Not you. We'll wait for you.

Hank: You are all pathetic. You've lost just accept it.

Chett: In the military they taught us never to accept defeat.

( Kahuna and Lisa try to zap him, Michaelangelo and Leonardo try to beat him with their weapons, the spies try to shoot him but get their lasers melted, each X-men member tries to use their power as well but nothing works not even when Professor Xavier sent himself inside of Hank to stop Lisa from being sent or when Jean Grey tried to shut up him with her tele kinetics. Everyone is getting exhausted and nothing is happening to Hank. Finally, Donatello and Past Lisa reappear. Dontello hands Kahuna something)

Kahuna: Ok, Hank. You are trying to hurt the girl I love and I'm not going to take that laying down. This is between you and me. (Kahuna zaps Hank but his zap just bounces off the monitor )

Hank: Is that the best you've got?

Kahuna: No. This is! (Kahuna takes the disc and sends it into Hank's console before Hank can do anything)

Hank: Wh… wh… what's g… g… going on on on on?

Michaelangelo: Chill, dude just a little something Donatello whipped up. No need to go to pieces.

B. Carly: I think it's the perfect time to go to pieces, Mikey. After all it is a virus.

Hank: A… vi… vi… virus?

Kahuna: That's right but we're not cruel. We'll put you out of your misery. Storm will you do the honors?

Storm: With pleasure. ( you all might want to duck and cover we're about to have a storm. Storm musters up all her power and it starts to rain in the computer lab. Hank short circuits and dies. Storm stops the rain)

Dick: The dean will have my ass in a sling.

Gary: Why? How could he blame you for this?

Dick: Every time something goes wrong here… it's usually my fault.

Gary: Well, then good luck explaining this.

Wyatt: Wait, if we defeated Hank why isn't our Lisa back?

B. Carly: We need a TV.

(Past Lisa zaps up a TV)

News reporter: The President made a special announcement.

(the president comes out of the white house with Lisa)

President: I would like to announce my engagement to Lisa Anderson.

B. Carly: At least she's with someone we can trust.

Chett: We can trust the president?

B. Carly: Sure can. He and Lisa have been in a relationship before.

Past Lisa: He was such a great guy… but I was never meant to be with him. Maybe, if I talk to him he'll understand. First, to send you guys home. ( Past Lisa zaps everyone but The Solomons, Gary, Wyatt, Carly, and Big Carly away.) I'll be right back. ( Past Lisa disappears)

(Past Lisa appears in the White House)

Past Lisa: Hello, Mr. President.

President: Lisa.

Past Lisa: We need to talk.


	10. WS Files

Chapter 10: WS files

President: Lisa. What are you doing here? I thought you went shopping.

Past Lisa: I decided not to go. We need to talk.

President: All right. I'm listening.

Past Lisa: I don't want to do this to you again but I can't be with you.

President: I told you that I would make sure to spend more time with you.

Past Lisa: But we have the same problem we had last time. There will never be more than a few minutes for you to spend with me. I think it's best if we stopped now before either of us gets too hurt.

President : I was so excited when I saw you again. It reminded me of the last time I saw you. In that lovely purple dress.

Past Lisa: Wait, the last time I saw you I was sweats.

President: That's what I meant. You're lovely sweats.

Past Lisa: What's going on here?

President: I don't know what you mean, Lisa.

Past Lisa: Why do I suddenly have the feeling that you aren't who you say you are?

President: You are so smart. That's what I love about you.

(The President and the oval office disappears and Past Lisa realizes she is in cyber space and in front of her where the president used to be is Hank)

Past Lisa: What's going on? We defeated you. We put a virus in the system and short circuited you.

Hank: You did but after I was short circuited I whipped up a magical remedy and I knew you would go looking for the other Lisa so I set up that news broadcast.

Past Lisa: So Lisa's not with the president?

Hank: No.

Past Lisa: Where is she?

Hank: With the FBI.

Past Lisa: You didn't? Do you have any idea what could happen? They are going to dissect me and then duplicate my formula and kidnap Gary and Wyatt and brainwash them so that they will be forced to create a genie army for the rest of their lives!

Hank: Good, maybe one of those Lisas will love me.

Past Lisa: You are just like the Steves. You don't care about me. You just want me for my body.

Hank: I don't just want your body I want you. At least I did before you and the geek twins tricked me. Well, the joke is on all of you. You can't defeat me ! Not while I still have magic.

Past Lisa: You were the worst wish I ever granted them!

Hank: I wasn't all bad. I got those boys exactly what they wanted.

Past Lisa: Who exactly in the FBI did you send me to? Who?

Hank: Every FBI agent I could find. Your life is over. And it all got accomplished by a wish. But if you are worried about the guys you can take a look at what's happening( Hank conjures a View back in Pendleton College)

Gary: Shouldn't Lisa and Lisa be back by now?

Wyatt: I'm not surprised they aren't. Lisa and the president were very attracted to each other.

B. Carly: They really were.

Wyatt: Maybe we shouldn't wait any longer.

Dick: Why don't you come to our place? I'm sure Mrs. Dubchek won't mind if we have some guests.

Wyatt: All right, they shouldn't be much longer.

(Wyatt, Past Wyatt, Gary, Past Gary, B. Carly, Carly, Chett, and the Solomons are about to exit the computer lab when the door bursts open and they are surrounded by a SWAT team. Agents Manheim and Molly are leading)

Manheim: Gary Wallace? Wyatt Donnelly? Carly Andrews? Chett Donnelly? Dick Solomon? Sally Solomon? Tommy Solomon? Harry Solomon? Gary Wallace? Wyatt Donnelly? Carly Andrews? You are all under arrest.

Molly: You already said the last three.

Manheim: They're on the list twice.

Molly: That's odd.

Carly: Because of a time glitch there are more of us than there should be.

(The SWAT team starts arresting them)

Dick: Excuse me what is this about? Is that about destroying Pendleton school property… I can explain.

Molly: It's about finding answers. We have reason to believe you are aliens from outer space.

Dick: We're not aliens… don't be ridiculous.

Manheim: We'll leave that to the surgeons to decide.

Tommy: Surgeons? Do we really need to see surgeons?

Chett: Dissect them! I have nothing to do with this! I'm just an innocent by stander. They abducted me!

(Later in the FBI station)

Molly: So explain why there are two people named Gary Wallace, two people named Wyatt Donnelly, and two people named Carly Andrews?

Gary: Our parents weren't very creative?

Manheim: Try again.

B. Carly: Ok, it's like this. I was just online talking with a friend of mine when suddenly I got sucked into cyberspace and ended up in a strange bedroom that I'd only seen on TV. See I'm from a world where you guys are all characters on a TV show. Two actually and somehow they got combined together. See it turns out a cyber being named Hank is setting us all up. He's using you so that he can get revenge and take over the world at the same time. In order to distract us he got a younger version of me to come here too but my friends and I discovered his plan so he sent us to the past where Gary and Wyatt bumped into the past versions of themselves. We knew we needed all the help we could to get our friend Lisa back so they came back with us along with Past Lisa. We got an army of heroes from other shows together to help and we thought we finally got him. But since we're here I guess it means we were too late. We had sent all the others home but not Past Lisa, Chett, Past Gary, and Past Wyatt that's why there are two of them.

Molly: Wait, you except us to believe that this is a TV show?

B. Carly: Yes I do and your old partner Scoulder would have and he would have let us all go before something terrible happens.

Molly: Scoulder went crazy claiming he had to find the magic woman.

B. Carly: But there is a magic woman and you guys have her somewhere. Unless, you let her go. Let all of us go things are going to get from bad to worse.

Tommy: We've been taken in by the feds. Things can't get worse than this.

B. Carly: Shut up, Tommy.

Tommy: Shut up? They are going to kill us and you want me to shut up.

Carly: Kill us? They're going to kill us?

B. Carly: See what you did, Tommy. Don't worry, Carly. Everything will be fine.

Manheim: We aren't going to kill you we just want to talk.

B. Carly: Please, I grew up watching TV. All Feds on TV shows say that so they can get suspects to trust them.

Manheim: You're rather smart for an alien.

B. Carly: I'm not an alien. I'm just a girl from another universe.

Manheim: I think we'll go with alien.

Molly: I personally, think this is a waste of time. They are just kids and some family.

Manheim: How do you explain the people with the same names? And this! ( holds out the de-atomizer)

B. Carly: I already told you… they are the past versions of us and that's just a curling iron.

Manheim: There is a much better explanation than that and I don't believe it's a curling iron. I think it's a weapon.

B. Carly: Believe what you want but it's the truth.

(The Defense Secretary enters)

D.S.: Any answers?

Molly: Nothing anyone would believe.

D.S.: Let me decide what people will believe. Get them ready for shipment.

B. Carly: Shipment!? What do you think we are antiques!

D.S.: You may not be antiques but you are still very valuable. All of you.

(The SWAT team enters and takes them out of the building and into a delivery truck. Then slam the truck door)

Sally: This is why I kept telling everyone and telling everyone that we can't reveal who we are. Who told?

B. Carly: My guess is Hank. He must have attached an e-mail to Lisa's program warning the government about all of us.

Dick: I helped bring that man back you think he'd be nicer to us.

B. Carly: Dick, shut up. We have to figure out how we're going to fix this.

Past Gary: I think we have no choice we have to tell them everything.

B. Carly: I already tried that they don't believe me. They think because the Solomons are aliens that we are too!

Chett: No chumped up government guy is going to tear me apart.

B. Carly: What exactly are you going to do?

Chett: I'll think of something.

B. Carly: Don't take this the wrong way but the only person you scare is Carly. You won't scare these government guys at least not enough to get Lisa back.

(The truck stops and the doors are slammed open. Men come and take out each person and brings them inside. An agent comes out)

Agent: A change in plan. Take Gary Wallace and Wyatt Donnelly to the main office.

Truck guy: But there is more than one Gary Wallace and Wyatt Donnelly.

Agent: Then take all people named Gary Wallace and Wyatt Donnelly.

Truck guy: Why the change in plan?

Agent: We just came across some VERY interesting information. Orders are to have them reprogramed.

Wyatt: I told you… I told you if anyone found out about her this would happen!


	11. Top secret weapon

Chapter 11: Top secret weapon

( Wyatts and Garys are taken away and the others are shoved into an operating room and each is strapped to an operating table where a group of nurses and surgeons are waiting)

B. Carly: You Know, I've imagined many ways I could die but being dissected was never one of them.

Surgeon: Well, we don't know exactly how it's going to happen do we?

B. Carly: I wish I had never gone online yesterday. In fact, after this I'm never going online again! If I make it out of this alive, that is. Maybe being from another dimension will work to my advantage and they won't be able to hurt me.

Carly: Lisa, Gary, and Wyatt will come through. They always do somehow.

B. Carly: Normally, I'd agree with you but it's not the same when you are in the show. And I'm more worried about you are our friends than me. If you get hurt there will be no me and our friends aren't from another dimension so they don't have that wishful idea protecting them.

Surgeon: Just let us do what we have to protect America and the world, alien.

B. Carly: I'm a full fledged American citizen and a resident of Earth and so is the little girl. Unfortunately, at the moment we have no way to prove that.

Surgeon: Then I'd suggest you be quiet.

(The head surgeon enters)

Surgeon: Doctor, which one of them would you like to open up first?

(The Head surgeon looks over each one and then notices Dick)

: Let's go with the big headed one.

Dick: O, curse me and my gloriously gaint head! Why did I have to be the Big Giant Head's son?

(They go over to Dick and use sleeping gas to put him under)

H. Surgeon: We'll take a look at his brain first.

Carly: NO!

H. Surgeon: ( turns to Carly) Quiet over there!

Carly: Sorry.

( The Garys and Wyatts had been put back in the truck and were stopped in front of a giant federal office building and are escorted to two giant office doors and are escorted in the office and forced to sit down)

Secretary of Defense: Hello, Gentlemen. I'm assuming you're the Gary Wallaces and Wyatt Donnellys I have read so much about. Now that you're here I'd like to show you something. ( he presses a button on his computer and Lisa shows up in a leather outfit like the one from "Spies 'R' Us". Garys get turned on)

Past Gary and Gary: OoO, I remember that outfit!

Wyatt and Past Wyatt: Gary, we know this was a fantasy of yours but this is serious.

Past Gary and Gary: Sorry.

Secretary of Defense: I'm glad you approve because you boys will be helping us create more.

Wyatt: And if we refuse?

Secretary of Defense: Well, let's put this way… I'd hate for the country to lose bright young men such as yourselves.

Wyatt: In other words we willingly do it or you turn us into mindless drones and force us to make them anyway.

Secretary of Defense: Exactly.

Wyatts : We'll do it.

Gary: Wy, you can't mean that.

Wyatt: Would you rather be forced?

Gary: I wish this was a virtual game like in our spy adventure.

Wyatt: Well, it's not! This is real. Hank's won.

Secretary of Defense: You're right. I have won.

Gary: Hank?

Secretary of Defense: That's right but no one will believe that the secretary of defense is really a computer .

(The viewfinder turns off)

Past Lisa: You duplicated yourself. Why didn't I think of that?

Hank: You're too nice to fight that dirty. You couldn't even handle a little cyber demon.

Past Lisa: You know about the cyber demon?

Hank: Who do you think sent it? A sloppy attempt at revenge I know but it was working til John Van Helsing showed up.

Past Lisa: What else was because of you?

Hank: Remember the Steves?

Past Lisa: You sent those horn dogs?

Hank: Yep. But once, you zipped through to Carly Andrews's computer I knew I could grab hold of some of your magic and really do some damage.

Past Lisa: You may think you've got that accomplished but I'm still fine and I still have my powers. (Lisa zaps Hank and Hank sends her zap back at her, Lisa disappears and ends up behind Hank before the zap can hit her. It flies off into cyberspace.) If it's a magic fight you want. It's a magic fight you'll get.

Hank: You can't win we're too evenly matched.

Past Lisa: We'll see about that.

( Suddenly Lisa's family appears)

Hank: Who are they?

Past Lisa: O, just my family. I'd like you meet my father Secret Agent 0017, my mother Queen Li-Zar, my brother Chad, my boyfriend Ripsaw, and you remember the Kahuna.

Hank: 0017… we meet again.

Fred: It appears we do, Hank.

Li-Zar: When did fight a villain named Hank?

Fred: Some of my cases are more classified than others.

Past Lisa: How come you didn't tell me you've gone up against Hank? I created him.

Chad: See, things like this are why I'm the favorite child. We'll handle this, Sis. You go save your friends.

Hank: 0017, do you really believe your family could defeat me?

Fred: I could defeat you myself with my hands tied behind my back but I believe in quality time.

(Hank zaps up an army of ninjas and Vikings. They all yell and so do Lisa and her family as they run at each other fighting, kicking, yelling, and stabbing. Kahuna and Lisa are fighting a Viking together)

Kahuna: Lisa, what are you still doing here? We'll handle these guys you go save your friends!

Past Lisa: You sure you'll be all right?

Kahuna: I'm the Kahuna… I'll be fine and your family can take care of themselves.

(Past Lisa zaps herself to the government surgerical lab where everyone is being dissected. She sees that the surgeon is about to cut open Dick's giant head)

Past Lisa: O, my god! ( she freezes the surgeon and comes in and then starts to unstrap everyone starting with Dick) You guys, ok?

Tommy: It's about time you got here? Where have you been?

Past Lisa: Trying to defeat Hank. My family has it covered. Where are Gary, Gary, Wyatt, and Wyatt?

( Lisa zaps them out of the building)

Chett: Some suit took them away.

Past Lisa: (gets her homing device and then zaps them to the secret government computer lab. The Garys and Wyatts are creating super Lisas ) Gary! Wyatt! ( she goes to hug them and four spy villain Lisa steps forward with guns) What did the government do to me?

Chett: I don't know but I like it! Hey, Chicks how about the six of us go find a hot tub somewhere and get jiggy with it.

Evil Lisas: ( spikes come out of their breasts) How about we shish kabob you!

Chett: I know you want to kill me but that's pretty hott too.

Wyatt: Wow, you and Gary have the same sex fantasies.

B. Carly: You are sick!

(Wyatt turns from the computer)

Wyatt: I don't think you have any argument about that from anyone here.

B. Carly: You haven't been brainwashed

Gary: No. Just threatened repeatedly.

Past Lisa: Don't worry. We'll get you out of here. (Lisa uses her magic to pin the four Lisas to the wall. She goes over to the guys and notices that they are chained to the computers. She zaps the chains.)

Wyatt: Wait, we need to reprogram you back to normal. ( Wyatt presses a bunch of keys and the Lisas disappear and become one evil Lisa and then he presses some more buttons and Lisa goes back to normal)

Lisa: What happened?

B. Carly: You're back. You're back to normal. Let's go kick Hank's ass.

(Lisa zaps everyone into the cyber universe where the fight is still raging on. Lisa, Past Lisa, and Kahuna stop fighting move back and start spinning each forming a magic twister the twisters combine and go straight at Hank and trap him inside)

Lisa: Mother, use your sword and rip a hole in cyberspace.

(Li-Zar takes her sword and jabs it into cyberspace ripping open a hole The Lisas and Kahuna throw Hank into the hole and then magically close it)

Kahuna: And that is that.

(Lisa zaps everyone out of cyberspace and to their proper homes and times. Carly, Carly, Wyatt, Gary, Chett, and herself end in the Donnelly living room)

Chett: That was some trip.

Lisa: Unfortunately, you won't remember any of it.

Chett: Who could forget that?

(Lisa zaps his brain to wipe his memory and then zaps Chett into his room)

Wyatt: Thanks, for coming, Carly. I'm sorry about all this.

B. Carly: No need to apologize, Wyatt. It was fun even though I almost got killed and the younger version of myself was made into a slave… speaking of which. Carly, you know you can't tell anyone what's happened?Right?

Carly: I know. It was fun though. I'm going to miss you, guys. I'm going to miss you too, Carly.

B. Carly: I'll still around. After all, you're me. Wonder when this spell will wear off?

(Carly and B. Carly disappear)

(Back in 2008. Carly is sitting in her room when she looks at the time on her Gateway laptop)

Carly: O my god… I'm supposed to meet Vanessa for dinner. I wonder if she'd be believe me if I told her… nah!

(Carly exits the dorm room)

THE END


End file.
